<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Ray of Sunshine by Fighting4Fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339760">A Little Ray of Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms'>Fighting4Fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Preacher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:19:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unholy Trinity had to lay low for a while, they stayed in a safe house in a secluded area of Texas. During that time however they only had the three of each other for company. Something was bound to have happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy &amp; Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Tulip O'Hare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Car Ride Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure the sun isn't on him?" Jesse asked as he kept his eyes on the road they were driving down on. </p><p>Tulip was sat in the passenger seat. She looked in the mirror then turned behind her to see the vampire sleeping in the backseat, a hood covering his face, his arm snaked around his distended stomach. </p><p>"He's fine. Quit your worrying." She smiled at him, she lit a cigarette and stuck her head out of the window. </p><p>"Isn't just him... or you I'm worrying about." Jesse confessed. "Luckily I have plenty of blood packs in the trunk."</p><p>"I hope we don't get pulled over. Gonna be hard to explain."</p><p>"I think the pregnant vampire will raise a few more questions." Jesse sighed. He tried to find humour in what was being said but the past few months have been something of a nightmare. </p><p>
  <em>"You alright in there, Cass?" Jesse asked, knocking on the bathroom door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tulip was sitting on the other side of the safe house, by the window nursing a glass of whiskey. She looked over to Jesse, raising an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on in there?" She asked, placing the glass down on the windowsill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse placed his ear to the door and could hear the sound of Cassidy throwing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cass?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear him say something but it was so faint that the words just blurred into one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luckily, there was no lock on the door. Jess turned the handle and his eyes widened as he saw Cassidy hunched over, spewing his guts into the porcelain bowl. He walked over and crouched beside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't say anything. He placed his hand on Cassidy's bare back and rubbed circles into the skin, kneading it like dough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cassidy, jeez... what did you eat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassidy stopped and wiped his mouth of the dirt, wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. "Yeah... erm... about that, Padre, Tulip... erm..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pushed himself away, Jesse's hand still on his back as he settled himself against the wall of the meagre bathroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think, and trust me I know how fucking strange it sounds, might be expecting." Cassidy explained, crossing his legs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Expecting what?" Jesse asked, completely oblivious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tulip sighed, scowling at him. She turned her attention to Cassidy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is he what?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm... pregnant." Cassidy sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was what started the whole thing. The only problem was that they didn't know if it was Tulip or Jesse that impregnated him. Cassidy honestly didn't care which one of them it was. </p><p>He wanted the whole thing done with. </p><p>He was always tired and always thirsty. For blood obviously. </p><p>He couldn't remember how he got into the car in the first place so he guessed that Jesse carried him to it. </p><p>"Where are going exactly, Padre?" He murmured without opening his eyes.</p><p>"Cass, you're awake." Jesse quickly peered over his shoulder. "You okay?"</p><p>"Just brilliant." Cassidy answered sarcastically. "The wain thinks that he's great at football though."</p><p>"He?" Tulip sat herself so she was sitting with her back against the door. "Why you so sure it's a boy."</p><p>Jesse joked, "Mother's intuition." </p><p>"You know, Padre, if I wasn't  so tired right now... I think you're neck looks quite appetising." </p><p>Tulip snorted, "that shut you up, Preacher?"</p><p>Before Jesse could retort, the two of them were interrupted by the sound of a hiss of pain. </p><p>"Cass?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Cassidy brushed him off. "Just kicking a wee bit hard."</p><p>"You sure?" Tulip's eyebrows were knitted together. </p><p>Cassidy shoved his face into the car seat, hiding the amount of discomfort he was in. Jesse couldn't help but sigh. He knew that pregnancy was a rough time but it seemed that Cassidy was having a rougher one that most. Fortunately though, he could see the sign for Annville. </p><p>"Thank the Lord that the sun is setting." Tulip sighed in content, letting the sun bake her face. </p><p>"Can you make sure there's no one in the church?" Jesse asked Tulip as they drove through the familiar town. </p><p>"I'll get your bedroom ready too." She told him, quickly glimpsing to the vampire in the backseat, noticing the pain in his face.  </p><p>Jesse waited, he was Tulip get out of the car and walk along the path and up the stairs to the church. </p><p>"Jesse." A tired voice came from behind him. Jesse turned to see Cassidy staring at him. </p><p>"Do you want the baby to be yours?"</p><p>Jesse thought about it for a moment. "I would love that to happen but I also don't  care if he's Tulip's." </p><p>Cassidy smiled lightly, rubbing small circles into his stomach on top of the spot where the baby was kicking. </p><p>"I want him to be yours. I don't know why. I just-"</p><p>Jesse's eyebrows furrowed together when Cassidy's face paled and he stopped mid sentence. </p><p>"Cass?" </p><p>Cassidy ripped the coat away from himself and swore under his breath at the growing wet patch in between his legs. "Shite."</p><p>"Was that-?"</p><p>Cassidy slowly nodded, looking up at the preacher. "Fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moonlit Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them stared at each other for ages until Cassidy let go of the breath that he was holding in his lungs.</p><p>"What do we do?" Cassidy asked, laughing breathlessly. </p><p>Jesse made a move to put his arms underneath Cassidy's legs. "Let's get you inside."</p><p>Cassidy gently pushed him away, "I can walk."</p><p>Jesse helped him put of the car, closing the door behind him. He put Cassidy's arm around his neck, making sure his skin was covered so the setting sun didn't burn him. Jesse mostly watched Cassidy as they walked to the church. It was a very slow procession. </p><p>"Stop a minute," Cassidy breathed out slowly, bending forward. He placed one of his hands on his knee. "Christ." </p><p>"You alright?" Jess asked, putting a hand on Cassidy's back. </p><p>"...Yeah." Cassidy sighed after the pain passed. </p><p>"Let's get you inside." </p><p>Cassidy shook his head, "Can I just... watch the sun before we do?" </p><p>Jesse looked into the vampires eyes and saw a longing deep within. A longing that he had seen before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tulip was asleep and Jesse was watching Cassidy from the opposite side of the room. Since Cassidy slept through most of the day, he would be awake and would be sitting on the window bench, gazing out at the moonlit sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You alright?" Jesse asked softly as he approached him, "You have been uncharacteristically quiet all day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've been asleep too." Cassidy snorted. He gestured for him to sit down beside him. "How are you, Padre? Deep down." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've been thinking about you truth be told," Jesse put a hand on his stomach, "and the baby." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pulling a blanket around himself, Cassidy pushed himself towards Jesse. "Have you really?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Jesse put a hand on Cassidy's cheek, "Will they be like you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A vampire?" Cassidy shrugged, "No clue, Padre." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassidy grimaced as he stretched his foot, "Shite, I'm not going to get used to that." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassidy wiggled his toes at the Preacher, "Swollen ankles. A plague against us." He chuckled quietly before resting himself against Jesse's chest, "I won't miss this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you stay with me, when we get home?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course," Cassidy smiled brightly at him, kissing Jesse's knuckles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse returned the favour by pressing his lips against Cassidy's forehead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the porch of the church, Cassidy caught his breath from holding it in an attempt to not scream out in pain. </p><p>"It's not weakness to show your pain, you know." </p><p>Cassidy nodded but he had his head in his hands. Jesse could see him tremble, it was upsetting to watch. Jess took a hold of one of Cassidy's hands and let him squeezed it. </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>Looking up at the rising moon, Jesse had a million thoughts rushing through his mind. Bombarding him with questions and theories. </p><p>"I never really realized how hard it must be to not...."</p><p>"Go in the sun?" Cassidy tiredly finished for him. "Yeah it's... shit. Really fucking shit."</p><p>Jesse used his thumb to wipe the tear away from Cassidy's eye, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's get you inside." </p><p>"Where the heck have you two-" Tulip stopped at the door as Jesse helped Cassidy to his feet, she saw the wet stain in the crotch area of Cassidy's trousers, "Shit." </p><p>Tulip went on Cassidy's other side and her and Jesse helped Cassidy up to his feet. </p><p>"I have the bed ready, had a feeling something would happen." She helped to keep Cassidy upright, he looked like he would fall to his feet at any given moment. </p><p>"Hold on!" Cassidy growled, feeling the contraction seep throughout his midsection. </p><p>"Breathe, Cassidy." Tulip coached, "In and out." </p><p>Cassidy followed her breathing, he felt like an idiot but it somewhat helped with the pain. Jesse and Tulip helped him up into the church then into Jesse's bedroom. "I'll go get the supplies," Tulip said as Jesse helped Cassidy onto the bed, "you get those wet trousers of off him."</p><p>Jesse nodded whilst Cassidy slumped onto the covers of the bed. Cassidy groaned as he set himself into a fetal position on the bed, curling around himself as much as he could. Jesse pulled the soiled trousers and threw them into the corner of the room, then he helped Cassidy out of the hoodie and shirt, leaving him naked. </p><p>"I'm gonna check the baby's position," Jess told him, helping him onto his back, leaning him against the pillows. He pressed his hands against the bump, feeling the child squirm inside. He palpitated Cassidy's stomach and the baby wasn't in the correct position to deliver. "I guess we can wait for the baby to flip around on his own." </p><p>"And if it doesn't?" </p><p>Jesse smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry." </p><p>"Shite." Cassidy bit his lip, biting down hard, Jesse could see a thin line of blood pour down his face. Jesse picked up a cloth on the dresser and wiped the blood from Cassidy's face. </p><p>"Don't think you'll be drinking that." Jesse chuckled lightly. </p><p>"No thank you." Cassidy grinned, sagging against the pillows as the contraction ended. "You're not gonna leave me, are ya?" </p><p>"Of course I'm not, Cass." Jesse brushed his hair back out of his face, "I'm staying right here." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Onto Thy Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First time children always take the first to arrive and the mothers always screamed in pain as they delivered them but Jesse couldn't help but notice that Cassidy was barely emitting any noise. A couple of hours had passed since they first arrived back at the church and Cassidy was now sitting in front of the bed with his knees tucked up to his chest, as far as they could go anyway. His head was on top of his knees, groaning quietly as a contraction washed over him. </p><p>"How you feeling?" Jesse asked, crouching in front of the labouring vampire. There was a bowl of water sitting on the dresser with a wet rag, Jesse walked over to it and wrung the water out of it. He put the damp rag on the back of Cassidy's neck. "Is that better?" </p><p>Cassidy slightly nodded his head, "There's something that I think I should tell you." </p><p>"What's that?" Jesse tilted his chin up. </p><p>Cassidy hissed slightly, clamping his stomach as he tried to sit back against the bed. "Whatever I tell you, please don't judge me." </p><p>"It ain't my place to judge you, Cass."  </p><p>"I had a kid before. Well, I almost did." Cassidy sighed. "One night, I had to go and get something to eat, pregnancy kind of makes vampires feral, turns them back to when they were newborn. A pair of vampire hunters had been watching me, waiting for the right moment to strike."</p><p>"And the kid?" </p><p>Cassidy shook his head, "Didn't even get to hold them." </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jesse asked, laying a hand on his forehead, feeling the heat on his skin. "You're burning up." </p><p>"I'm thirsty to be honest." Cassidy said sheepishly. </p><p>Tulip knocked on the door, as though they had a telepathic connection or something. In her arms, she was carrying a large box containing about 10-15 packs of blood. Under her arm, she had a cup with a straw. </p><p>"I've got some blood ice chips in the freezer too." She said, pouring a pack of blood into the cup. She passed it to Jesse. </p><p>"Drink." He calmly and softly spoke to the vampire. </p><p>Cassidy moved to take the cup with shaking hands, he sighed contently as he felt the blood between his lips. His thirst had been quenched, he passed the cup back to Jesse, stretching his legs out in front of him. </p><p>Jesse watched as Cassidy tensed up again, gritting his teeth. </p><p>"Eugh." Cassidy groaned as the pain ended. </p><p>"How long was that one?" Tulip asked. </p><p>"About 45 seconds," Jesse looked at his watch. "I'm gonna check how far along you are." </p><p> </p><p>The pair of them help the naked vampire to get onto the bed, Cassidy closed his eyes as he laid against the pile of cushions. He spread his legs apart as Jesse put his fingers in to check the dilation. </p><p>"6." Jesse informed Tulip and Cassidy. "Not to long now." </p><p>"Easy for you to say, Padre." Cassidy said as he groaned. </p><p>All was silent except for the sound of strained breathing coming from Cassidy as he laid on that bed, then BANG. Tulip and Jesse's heads slammed to the side at the sound of a gunshot. </p><p>"What the fuck was that?" Tulip hissed. "I'll stay with Cassidy, you go and check it out." </p><p>Jesse nodded, he kissed Cassidy's temple then grabbed his shotgun from the side of the dresser, "I'll be quick."</p><p>Tulip took a seat beside Cassidy, taking his hand, "You just breathe, okay?" </p><p>Cassidy nodded, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, "This fucking hurts and I've been dismembered more times than I can count." </p><p>"Less than 10 then?" Tulip snorted, bringing humour into the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse took his shotgun, and headed out into the church, he walked passed the pews and saw two figures out in front, outside. </p><p>"Mind telling me what y'all shooting at my church for?" Jesse asked them, aiming the gun at the ground. </p><p>One of them, the taller of the two, came forward and sighed, "Preacher, it seems as though you have one of the Devil's creations, an abomination in your church. We came to rid him of you." </p><p>"Yeah, well, that ain't gonna happen." Jesse cocked the gun and the bullet landed right into the man's brain. He also shot the other one before they could act. </p><p>"Shit." Jesse swore under his breath. "What the fuck was that?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Texas Sized Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse entered the room and gestured for Tulip to come to him. Tulip left Cassidy's side, Jesse spotted that he was sleeping on the covers, his drink of blood on the bedside table. </p><p>"What's going on?" She whispered to him so they wouldn't wake the sleeping vampire up. </p><p>"We have a problem," Jesse gestured to the door to the church. "It's probably better if you come and look." </p><p>Tulip looked at Cassidy for a moment. She sighed and reluctantly agreed to follow the Preacher. Looking Jesse up and down, she could tell that something bad had happened or was going to happen. She kept her mouth shut until they came across the two bodies of the vampire hunters. </p><p>"Who are they?" </p><p>"Vampire hunters." Jesse swore under his breath. "There's gonna be more of them. Look at the marks on their necks." </p><p>Tulip knelt beside one of the hunters, pulled the collar of his sportcoat down. There was a brand, a seal of some kind. She turned to the other body and did the same and found the same brand. "Shit. You're right." </p><p>"Marks like those, they have to be part of a cult." Jesse wrung his fingers through his hair. "What should we do?" </p><p>"We can't leave." Tulip told him, standing to her feet. "Not yet. Baby should be here soon." </p><p>"What if more come?" </p><p>"I'll handle them." Tulip seemed very confident of herself. Perhaps a little too confident. She saw that Jesse wasn't quite convinced. "You really think I'd put him in harm's way?" </p><p>Jesse shook his head, "'Course I don't." </p><p>"Then what?" </p><p>"We don't know how many of them there are and they're here for him." </p><p>Jesse leant against the wall of the church and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment in contemplation. </p><p>"You praying?" </p><p>Jesse shook his head. "No." </p><p>"I'll get rid of these two." Tulip brushed the dust of her knees. "You get back to Cassidy." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse didn't have to be asked twice, he nodded and turned to leave. He took one last look at Tulip as she spat on their corpses. How did they know that Cassidy was here? Jesse didn't quite understand it. They hadn't even been back for a day. No one else knew that they were here. He kept replaying the scene in his head, they called Cassidy an abomination... Well, Jesse wasn't so innocent either. </p><p>Walking back to the door of his bedroom, he heard a muffled sound of pain. He opened it to see Cassidy sitting on a side of the bed, looking at the opposite wall. </p><p>"Cass?" </p><p>"Hmm?" Cassidy mumbled, taking a deep breath before laying down on the bed. "Lay down by me, Padre." </p><p>Jesse sat himself on the bed and laid down, putting his arms around Cassidy's chest. "It'll be over soon." </p><p>"Not soon enough, ow." Cassidy tensed up and whimpered as the pain grew, "It's like an iron rod against my spine, and that has happened to me before." </p><p>"You might be better on your knees, get the pressure off you back?" </p><p>Cassidy nodded, Jesse helped him onto his front. His buttocks in the air, Cassidy leant against his forearms, groaning in pain into the mattress. Jesse rubbed soothing circles into his back, it did help to alleviate the pain. </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door, Cassidy didn't make any attempt to see who it was and Jesse already knew, he turned his head to Tulip who had her thumbs up. </p><p>Jesse nodded, he rose from the bed, leaving Cassidy for a moment. He stood by Tulip and waited for her to speak. </p><p>"We should go. I found a note on one of them. They're bringing about 20 armed hunters here soon, just to make sure," Tulip looked to Cassidy, "is dealt with." <br/>"20?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Shit."</p><p>"I'll get the car and pack up the things."</p><p>"Where the hell we gonna go?" Jesse asked, trying not to panic. </p><p>"A motel or something," Tulip shrugged, "we don't have long."  </p><p>"I'll get Cass and take him to the car." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On the Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassidy laid in Jesse's arms as he was carried to the car. He was dressed in a baggy shirt and lounge pants. Jesse's arm was under his leg and the other one was around his back. He walked with some amount of speed but not so quick that he jostled him. </p><p>Cassidy was in enough pain as it was. </p><p>Jesse nodded to Tulip who had just been putting in the blood packs and medical supplies into the car, as well as clothes and blankets. Food too. Tulip opened the car door for him and watched as Jesse laid Cassidy on the seats before sitting in the seat. Cassidy laid his head on Jesse's knees with his eyes closed and his breathing irregular. </p><p>Tulip wiped the tears from her face before they fell. Then she set herself in the drivers seat with the keys in the ignition. </p><p>"Get us somewhere quick, Tulip."</p><p>Tulip didn't answe him but it was clear that the message was received.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the whole journey, Cassidy had his eyes closed. It was harder to get a room in a motel at night than it was during the day and it wasn't how he figured the birth of his son would happen. </p><p>He also didn't think that it would be a vampire he had sex with. Was it part of God's plan or was God giving him the middle finger? </p><p>Cassidy was paler than usual but Jesse was more worried about the unborn child.</p><p>"How is he?" Tulip asked, looking into the mirror. </p><p>Jesse put his hand on Cassidy's stomach and it was rock hard. Cassidy's face was contorted in pain, Jesse squeezed the vampire's hand. </p><p>"We need to find somewhere quick."</p><p> </p><p>The place they found wasn't exactly a five-star hotel but they were desperate. They needed to lay low again. Tulip sorted arrangements whilst Jesse carried Cassidy into the room they bought for the night. </p><p>"I'll get the stuff from the car."</p><p>Jesse looked down to Cassidy and saw tears ticking down his face. </p><p>"Come on Cass, you'll be alright."</p><p>Cassidy shook his head, "it's my fault they're after us."</p><p>Jesse opened the door with his foot and placed Cassidy on the meagre double bed. </p><p>"No it ain't, Cass." Jesse held his face, "it's my job to keep you safe when you can't do it yourself."</p><p>"Jesse... I-" Cassidy cut himself off with a groan of pain which was louder in volume. It was getting harder to suppress the strength to mute his pained cries. </p><p>"It's alright. Breathe with me." </p><p>Jesse wished he could use Genesis to stop all of this but he promised he would never use that power against Tulip or Cassidy. </p><p>"No... the pain... it's different."</p><p>"Like you need to push?"</p><p>Cassidy frantically nodded. "Shite... huh."</p><p>"Tulip!"</p><p>The door opened and Tulip was.careying the remaining things from the car. She placed them on the old dresser by the door to the bathroom. </p><p>"I'm here." She pulled down the pants, trying not to see the thin patch of blood. She dropped then onto the floor and spread Cassidy's legs "you're fully dilated."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Irish Whiskey is Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ratwater Whiskey?" Cassidy attempted to distract himself from the pain. "Taste more like rat piss, that's all I'm saying." </p><p>He was laid on his side with his leg being supported by Tulip's shoulder as he pushed through the contraction. Jesse was kneeling on the floor with his hand being squeezed by Cassidy. </p><p>The motel wasn't quiet which was good. No one would come running in if every single room was being used for screaming contests. </p><p>"I need a fucking drink." Cassidy sighed heavily, his hand slackening as the contraction ended. </p><p>"I'll grab a blood pack." Jesse said. </p><p>Cassidy shook his head. "Fuck that. I want some whiskey. Irish whiskey. The good kind. With an "e"."</p><p>"Well I do have some in my back but it's Scottish." Tulip gestured to the duffel bag by the dresser. </p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jesse asked the pair of them. </p><p>Cassidy was going to answer but instead of an intelligible sentence, he strung a dozen swear words together as a the pain reach the optimum point. </p><p>"I think it's fine." Tulip rubbed the inside of Cassidy's thigh, not caring if blood stained her hands. She couldn't save her own baby but damned if she was going to let this one die. "Push, Cassidy."</p><p>Whilst Jesse rummaged through the bag, Cassidy dug his nails into the bed sheet. </p><p>Jesse took the cork off the bottle and he couldn't pass it to Cassidy because Cassidy tore it out of his hand and took it to his lips. </p><p>Jesse and Tulip watched  as Cassidy glugged down the whole contents of the bottle before throwing it against the opposite wall. </p><p>Tulip looked between Cassidy's legs and sighed as she saw the little head slither back in. It took a few more pushes for the head to stay put. </p><p>"That's it, Cassidy. Finally getting somewhere."</p><p>Cassidy opened his eyes, just staring at Jesse whilst he gripped tightly onto the Preacher's hand. </p><p>"Fucking hell," Cassidy whispered. "Is it out yet?"</p><p>"Not long now, Cass." Jesse kissed his knuckles. </p><p>"Head's almost out." Tulip said. "Pass me a towel, Jesse."</p><p>Tulip was passed a slightly grey white towel by Jesse who immediately returned to Cassidy's side, grabbing his hand once more. </p><p> </p><p>"There's the head!" Tulip shouted excitedly. "Little nose, a little mouth."</p><p>"You hear that, Cass?"</p><p>"Yep." Cassidy groaned. "Fucking spectacular."</p><p>"Don't push for a sec." Tulip said as she checked for the cord.</p><p>Cassidy groaned to fight the urge not to push. Jesse squeezed his hands hard as he could without breaking the bones so the new pain could distract him for a moment. Just a mere moment.</p><p>"FUCK." Cassidy shouted at the top of his voice, tears falling like raindrops or a waterfall. "Make it stop."</p><p>"Just a little more." Tulip softly but firmly told him. "I've got the shoulders."</p><p>"One more. As hard as you can." </p><p>Cassidy didn't even hold back, he screamed so loudly that it was like the three of them were in a deep circle of hell. He felt himself tear apart as the baby worked his way out, falling into the towel while he screamed with fresh air in his new lungs. </p><p>"Shite." Cassidy whispered as he sagged against the pillows. He sighed heavily, leaning on his side. He could hear the baby cry but was too tired to open his eyes. </p><p>Jesse laughed with pride and happiness, kissing Cassidy's face. </p><p>"Got ourselves a little boy," Tulip lifted him into the air, "guess you were right, Cass."</p><p>"Like a Jedi, me." Cassidy tiredly laughed to himself. </p><p>"You wouldn't name him Luke after a gospel then, would ya?" Tulip giggled as she wrapped the towel around the baby as he calmed down, fast asleep. "Aww the little one was all tuckered out."</p><p>"Why? He didn't do the hard work." Cassidy smiled, closing his eyes as he put his head against the pillow. </p><p>"Don't fall asleep yet, Cass." Jesse said softly. "Still have the after birth to deliver." </p><p>Cassidy quietly groaned. Not in pain, more discomfort. </p><p>"Take the baby, Jesse." Tulip ordered, passing the bundle over to him. "I'll sort this out."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse stood up from the floor, cradling the baby as he leant by the wall, just rocking him gently. He watched the scene before him with a watchful eye. Tulip helped Cassidy onto his back. Cassidy spread his legs and gently pushed the placenta out, gagging at the strange sensation. </p><p>"I'll get rid of this... unless you wanna eat it?" She showed the red towel to Cassidy. The vampire glared at and shook his head. "That's just come out of me so... no."</p><p>Jesse silently chuckled, looking down at his son. He looked so innocent and Jesse couldn't help but wonder if the child he and Tulip would have had would have looked this innocent. He would have never known though. </p><p>Tulip left the room and Jesse watched as Cassidy sat himself up in the bed. </p><p>"You wanna hold him?"</p><p>Cassidy nodded, "I didn't carry the wain for 9 months for me to not hold him when he was born."</p><p>Jesse smiled, he carried the baby in his arms and sat down slowly on the stained bed. He passed the boy into his mother's arms. </p><p>"What is he gonna call you?" Jesse asked in curiosity. "I don't see you liking being called 'Mom'."</p><p>"Da probably. I'm Irish after all." Cassidy smiled down at his son, cradled him against his chest. "Besides. He has a mother. Tulip. You're his daddy. We're a little family, Padre."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Custer Jr.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look Jesse," Tulip lit a cigarette, standing just outside the door of the room, leaving it open, "I know that he ain't mine."<br/>"You so sure?<br/>Tulip nodded, "after what happened with our baby I didn't want another one. Not at the moment. So I make sure that I don't."</p><p>"What you saying, Tulip?"</p><p>There was a look of sadness in the woman's eyes. Like she was guilty of something, something she hadn't yet done. </p><p>"I love all of ya. You, Cass, the baby..." she sighed. "I do love you but I can't stay right now. Not when there's people after Cassidy."</p><p>"It's why you should stay." </p><p>Tulip smiled, her eyes glazed with tears. "You keep them safe. Do that for me?"</p><p>"At least say goodbye to Cass."</p><p>"I already have." Tulip moved to stand beside him. "I did two days ago. While you were pissing, I told him. He's not mad with me but he was upset. I told him then because I wouldn't leave if I left it 'til now."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"I knew you would, Jesse Custer." Tulip sniffled. "I knew you would."</p><p>"You leaving now?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've got a tip on some folk that are into the occult." Tulip shrugged. "Good place to start if any."</p><p>"Bye, Tulip." Jesse put his arms around her, kissing her lips softly. Trying to ignore the tears that were dripping down his face from his own eyes and Tulip's.</p><p>Tulip turned her head to look back at Cassidy. His arm was wrapped around the sleeping newborn. It was something that she craved once upon a time. </p><p>"Look after them." She reiterated. </p><p>Jesse nodded. It was simple enough but Tulip took it was a solemn oath. "See you around."</p><p>"You too."</p><p> </p><p>"Padre?" </p><p>A few hours later, Cassidy was sitting up in bed, the curtains were closed because of the sun. He had a blanket over him, keeping him warm as he nursed a bottle of blood. </p><p>Jesse was standing by the wall with the boy cradled in his arms. </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You've been staring at the floor for 20 minutes. Something is bothering you."</p><p>Jesse shook his head, "Why did Tulip tell you and not me?"</p><p>Cassidy nodded understandingly, "because she was worried how you would react. She didn't want you to be mad so she told me and asked how to tell you."</p><p>Jesse looked down at the baby who was beginning to squirm and whine. "I think he's hungry."</p><p>Cassidy waved his hands for Jesse to pass him the baby. "Please don't watch. I'm disgusting."</p><p>"I ain't gonna find you disgusting, Cass." Jesse smiled sincerely, "whether you're eating someone or feeding our son."</p><p>"For the record, I don't eat people. I drink their blood." Cassidy chuckled. He lifted the top up and took the baby from Jesse's arms, putting him to his chest. The baby latched on and begun to suckle. </p><p>"What we gonna name him anyway?"</p><p>Cassidy shrugged, "I've always liked Jesse, ya know."</p><p>"That's my name."</p><p>"Exactly." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because," Cassidy lifted the baby onto his shoulder, lightly patting him on the back, "I love you.... and I never call you by your name anyway."</p><p>"So Jesse Jr.? That his name."</p><p>"Jesse Custer Jr." Cassidy confirmed. "Lil Junior."</p><p>"He's definitely our boy." Jesse smiled, sitting himself on the bed. "And I promised Tulip I was gonna keep you two safe."</p><p>"I'm a vampire, love."</p><p>"We don't know that Junior is."</p><p>"I ain't putting him out in the sun, Padre."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>